


Firsts

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [39]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: When she had been in high school she had actually been looking forward to this, to university, to making new friends, to maybe getting an invitation for a sorority or other secret club. But at the moment she had to admit that she was a little overwhelmed. She had a lot of first the last few days.





	Firsts

“Your turn, Sansa!” Margaery smiled when she pointed at the bottle in the middle of the circle of soon to be friends. “There is nothing to be afraid of, because there are only handsome and amazing people here.” 

Sansa forced herself to smile back at the senior student. When she had been in high school she had actually been looking forward to this, to university, to making new friends, to maybe getting an invitation for a sorority or other secret club. But at the moment she had to admit that she was a little overwhelmed. She had a lot of first the last few days. 

The first time to be kidnapped in the middle of the night, which turned out to be that invitation she had been dreaming of.

The first time to get lost and arrive too late for one of the classes she had been looking forward to.

The first time to fall asleep on her book without having dinner, because the required reading was much more than she could handle.

And the first time to play spin the bottle with a group of absolute and total strangers who acted like something like a kiss was not that big of a deal. Maybe they were right, but for Sansa this was her first kiss and she was quite certain that to her this still was a big deal, even though it was only a game.

After taking a deep breath Sansa grabbed the bottle and spun it. She only realized she had maybe used a little too much force when the bottle just kept on spinning and spinning, that long that even the others seemed to lose their interest. 

But eventually the bottle stopped and pointed at a handsome young man with dark eyes, long black curls and a frown on his forehead. 

“Jon! What a perfect match!” Margaery clapped her hands and Sansa licked her lips, a little unsure what to do next. “Go on! Go to him and kiss him!” 

Sansa took another deep breath and on her hands and her knees she crawled towards Jon, holding still a few inches from him. 

Jon reluctantly placed his hands in her sides and Sansa avoided looking at him, avoided his glance. “Is this your first kiss?” He spoke softly, that softly that probably no one else could hear him.

Sansa looked up and her eyes widened before she nodded. Her cheeks started glowing, probably being redder than red and she nervously tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. 

“I know it’s the wrong order, but what about a date after this? Tomorrow evening? Just the two of us?”

Sansa was not sure if he was just saying that to make her feel more at ease, but her lips curled up into a smile. “We’ll see about that after the kiss.”

Jon didn’t get the chance to smile back. 

Sansa wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck and firmly she pressed her lips on his.


End file.
